


The Youtube Gangbang

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I wanted my first one to be epic so here we are, I'll stop with the tags now and move onto the actual story, Multi, Only read if you won't get butthurt, Or should I say extremely short one shot, So are Jim and Tanya, Yes it's a fucking orgy, Your Daily Submissive Joe, Zoe and Alfie are dating, first fic so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joe is horny. The other boys are horny. Joe gets fucked good. That is all.Inspired by this line from LUCKY by suggcest that changed my life and all its meaning - It's the hardest he's come since the Youtube Boyband, when they passed him around to take turns fucking him, and Alfie called him "Zoe".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LUCKY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953366) by [suggcest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suggcest/pseuds/suggcest). 



> Okay so forty five minutes ago I had no idea how to write this. I've waited so long for someone to write this and I'm just so desperate, I decided to write it myself. Starting off your writing career with an orgy is not a very good idea but here you go. Tell me what you think in the comments :)

Joe doesn't know how he got here, Marcus' dick up his ass, Jim's dick stuffed into his mouth. The lights are bright, too bright and he's still in his stupid, white, too-big coat. He's on his knees and hands and he doesn't know how he got to this position because Joe isn't someone who would ever willingly get down on his knees for someone. But as Marcus keeps hitting that spot and he feels himself drowning in the pleasure, he thinks he understands how that could've happened. Moans fill the room, bouncing off the walls and sounding louder than they actually are. 

He's already been fucked by Jim, before he moved to his mouth. Marcus comes with a resounding 'Ohhhhhhhhhhh Joooeee' and conveniently so does Jim. He swallows it all, of course he does and if there was any doubt that he was a bottom before, there isn't any now. Marcus removes himself with a 'pop' and Joe doesn't have any time to process this before Alfie's six-incher slides in. He doesn't need any lube or prep by this point, he's been thoroughly fucked by two massive dicks already after all. Also, he thinks, the two loads of come the others left behind in his ass, are enough lubrication. 'So much come in here, fuck Joe. Who would've thought you'd be such a cockslut.' He expects to feel ashamed. He also expects to feel disgusted, this is his sister's boyfriend after all. But he doesn't. If anything he's turned on even more. And when Alfie comes (inside him obviously), a few minutes later, loudly moaning Zoe's name, Joe doesn't think he can feel any dirtier.

His ass is sore, his dick hurts from coming - he doesn't even know how many times. But he's still horny, and conveniently so is Caspar. He sees the boy leaning against the off-white wall, his dick in his hand, sweat glistening on his chest like threads of gold and his eyes wide with full-blown lust. Caspar, he knows, is a gentle lover. But he doesn't want gentle, he wants to be fucked hard, so hard his hands would leave bruises on his hips and his ass would be black and blue just from Caspar's thighs hitting the back of his legs. Caspar bends down to kiss him, typical Caspar, but Joe moves his head away. 'Just-just fuck me Casp,' he literally begs, 'please Casp.' He can see that the younger lad is surprised but he doesn't have the time for feeling shy right now. Fortunately Caspar doesn't say anything. Joe hears him grunt 'Jesus Joe, so fucking tight even after taking three cocks', feels his hands all over him, feels his dick abusing his prostrate and his warm come when he empties himself inside him. He's so full and the sensation is enough to bring him to his climax. He sees star, dazzling white like snow in sunshine and he feels so high, it's like he's in heaven. He doesn't bother moving when he comes back to reality. He's tired as fuck and he knows his legs won't be able to hold him up right now. Someone drapes their arm over his waist and he thinks his senses are just as dizzy as the clouds outside as he closes his eyes.


End file.
